


world.execute (me)

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 标题同名歌曲衍生





	world.execute (me)

“你知道吗？现在给猫绝育都有技术指导，你要先装作医生抢走了你的猫，你很努力但是还是没抢回来，在绝育结束后则要当着它的面训斥医生并且装作失而复得的样子，听说这样你的猫就会变得很粘人”

 

“这我倒是第一次听说……别这么紧张博士，只是一次模拟运算”

托尼笑着拍了拍班纳的肩膀

 

 

「OBJECT CREATION

对象生成

Fill in my data parameters

输入我的参数

INITIALIZATION

数据初始化

Set up our new world

设定好我们的新世界

And let's begin the

开始吧

SIMULATION

模拟程序」

 

 

“这是……夏威夷？哼，还不赖”

 

 

托尼赤脚站在沙滩上，脚趾收紧陷进了地上白色的细沙，细腻的触感让他舒适的眯起了眼睛。

 

 

他穿着白色的沙滩短裤和一件蓝色的夏威夷衬衫，头顶上架着一幅墨镜，胸口还别着一副备用的。他随手一拨头顶的墨镜让它随意而精确的落到自己的鼻梁上，伸了个大大的懒腰沿着海岸线前进。

 

 

他走了大概有五分钟，然而眼前的景色没有丝毫变化，他停下脚步皱着脸，仰头让腥咸的海风把他本就随意的卷发吹得更加乱七八糟。他保持着这个望向远方的姿势，直到一个戏谑的声音突然从背后响起

 

“我只是出于好奇，您的脖子疼吗？”

 

 

“哦亲爱的你来了”

托尼松了口气转过身来

“你通常不会让我等这么久……哦，品味不错，我是说我自己”

他将面前男人的领带理顺，拍了一下他的胸口。

 

“是的，跑要比飞慢多了，真是一个让人惊奇的发现”

贾维斯弯了弯嘴角，露出一个完美的微笑。

 

 

「If I'm a set of points

如果我是一组点

Then I will give you my

那么我将献给你

DIMENSION

我的次元

If I approach infinity

如果我趋近于无穷

Then you can be my

那么你便可以成为

LIMITATIONS

我的极限」

 

 

“我们在这里多久了？”

“两天五个小时四十三分钟六秒”

“为什么我感觉已经过去好几个月了？”

“可能是您喝的太多了”

 

 

贾维斯将托尼放到床上脱掉了他的鞋袜，然后试图将他皱巴巴的西装外套抢救出来。

 

“J……你看上去和我设定的一模一样”

“那恭喜您，证明这个模拟系统非常成功”

“不这一点都不成功……”

托尼开始打着滚耍赖，拖长的尾音里藏着莫名的甜腻

“这里什么都没有！这真无聊……”

“如果世界和平会使您无聊的话，那我只能让您保持无聊了”

“嗯……”

 

 

托尼的呼吸渐渐平稳清浅，安静的团在床上的样子像是一只懒猫。

贾维斯静静的站在床边，浅金色的睫毛像一只蝴蝶停留在钴蓝色的瞳孔上方，然而美中不足的是蝴蝶从不扇动它的翅膀，只是像标本一样静止在原地，一直到天亮。

 

 

「Switch my gender

切换我的性别

To F to M

从女到男

And then do whatever

只做想做的事

From AM to PM

从早到晚

Oh switch my role

切换我的角色

To S to M

从施虐者到被虐者

So we can enter

这样我们就可以

The trance the trance

恍惚出神」

 

 

“贾维斯……”

“我在，先生”

“呃……你好热……”

“您也是，先生”

略带沙哑的嗓音划过耳边，托尼眯着眼睛坐在贾维斯的身上大张着嘴喘气

 

 

“我为什么感觉头很晕？”

“可能是因为缺氧，先生”

“我为什么会缺氧？”

“剧烈运动就是会让人加大氧气需求的，先生”

 

 

托尼茫然的睁大眼睛，呆呆的仰着头望着晃动的天花板

“贾维斯，天花板在晃，地震了吗？”

“不，先生，是您在晃”

“为什么天花板看上去要掉下来了？”

“是您在向下掉，先生”

托尼的身体陷进了柔软的床垫，他张了张嘴，想说出的话都变成了呻吟。

 

但是他还是决定挣扎一下，他枉然的试图调动一片混乱的脑袋思考，最后吐出了他最经常说的一句话

 

“贾维斯，我们在这里多久了？”

“……四天，先生”

 

 

「If I can give you all the

如果我能够献给你

STIMULATIONS

所有的刺激

Then I can

那么我就能够

Then I can be your only

那么我就能够成为你

SATISFACTION

唯一的满足

If I can make you happy

如果我能够让你开心

I will run the

那么我将

EXECUTION

执行指令」

 

 

“不要再对我说谎了贾维斯！！！”

贾维斯静静的站在原地，看着砸碎了一地盘子的托尼无力的撑在桌边不让自己摔倒。

 

“我没有骗您，先生”

他缓缓地走到托尼身边，将他带离那片狼籍防止他摔在上面将自己弄伤。

“我们真的只进来了五天，您会感觉时间过得很长是因为系统里和外界的时间比例不一样，在这里时间过得更快”

 

“那我的身体是怎么回事？为什么我会这么虚弱？”

“您的身体在现实里没有进食，仅靠着营养液维持生命，想必是营养供养不良”

 

“好，你什么都能解释。那班纳他们呢？为什么不联系我们，这个模拟实验早就应该结束了！”

 

“……”

贾维斯咬着下唇，脸上流露出一丝不安。

“怎么了？”

“……其实，这正是我想瞒着您的事情，我和他们联系不上了。”

“你是说……”

“我们被困在这里了。”

 

 

「If I can feel your

如果我能够感受到

VIBRATIONS

你的振动

Then I can

那么我就能够

Then I can finally be

那么我就终于能够

COMPLETION

变为完全

Though you have left

但你还是走了

You have left

你走了

You have left

你走了」

 

 

“为什么？”

“不要这样看着我……”

“为什么？”

“……对不起”

托尼看着被绑在地上的贾维斯，咬咬牙还是转身跑了。

他别无选择。

他不能死在这里。

即使代价是他需要亲手埋葬他的同伴。

 

他在两天前发现了药片的存在。

一切只是由于一场过激的性爱。

贾维斯要是知道了大概会觉得很讽刺吧，要不是那天他过分口渴所以在疲惫的夜晚醒来，他或许永远也不会发现那个他愿意将自己后背交付与他的背影，却在向他的食物和饮用水里加入一种白色的药片。

 

一瞬间他只觉得全身发冷，他没有上前质问，只是默默跑回了房间装作从未醒过来的样子。

自那之后他开始对自己催吐，每次吃完饭后就立马躲进厕所里吐出来，任何贾维斯给他的食物他都不信任，他开始觉得身体渐渐恢复力气，头晕也减轻了不少。虽然没有摄入食物，但这里毕竟只是虚拟，他现实中的身体还是有好好的活着。

 

两天过去，他终于找到机会趁贾维斯不备制服了他，这时他才发现，之前他每天几乎无法迈出房门，现在他甚至没有对车库的操作权限。

 

他只好抓起了一个手表型的简易战甲，冲出大门开始靠着两条腿奔跑。

他不断的奔跑，奔跑，一味的只是奔跑，甚至感觉不到劳累，但是不管他怎么跑，眼前的景色都没有任何变化，只是昏暗月光下的海岸线无限延长。

 

 

这里没有其他的场景，也没有任何人。

 

这个念头划过脑海，托尼像是被雷击中了一般直直站在原地，随后无力的跪倒在地上。

 

贾维斯就站在他面前。

 

 

「If I can give them all the

如果我能够给所有人

EXECUTION

赐予死刑

Then I can

那么我就能够

Then I can be your only

那么我就能够成为

EXECUTION

你唯一的执行

If I can have you back

如果你能够回到我身边

I will run the

那么我将

EXECUTION

执行指令」

 

 

“我们需要谈谈，托尼。为什么？”

“……”

“为什么？”

“……你每天只重复这一句话不会感到无聊吗？”

“不会。你为什么会无聊呢？为什么你总是感到无聊呢？为什么你总是不满足呢？！”

贾维斯愤怒的捶在托尼的脸边，金属的支架凹陷了一块。

他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，之前由于和托尼的争斗而脱落的一片皮肤下裸露出了线路和金属骨架，让他看上去格外骇人。

 

“好好好，不无聊，不能说无聊……这是个禁词托尼史塔克你这个笨蛋”

托尼小声的提醒自己。

眼前的贾维斯已经不复当初那个温和的样子，仿佛智能也被愤怒吞噬了一般，每天只重复着几句简单的话语，像是退回了还没互联网的时代，僵硬而笨拙。

 

“留下来陪我，我们两个，永远在一起，只有我们两个，不好吗？”

托尼扭过头不回答。

“好吧，我们改天再谈”

 

贾维斯转过身，关上了地下室的门。

 

 

「I've studied

我学会了

I've studied how to properly

我学会了

LO-O-OVE

如何正确去爱

Question me

提问我吧

Question me I can answer all

我全都能答对

LO-O-OVE

只要是爱的问题

I know the algebraic expression of

就连爱的代数表达式

LO-O-OVE

我都知道」

 

 

“快点！托尼！”

托尼穿着班纳带来的战甲飞向天空的尽头的裂缝，只要突破那里便可以从这个被贾维斯控制的模拟系统中离开。

 

在他的囚禁过了不知多久后，察觉到异常的其他合作伙伴终于找到办法突破了贾维斯的防护系统进入了这个模拟系统，由于这里受到贾维斯的掌控使他们的营救受了不少挫折，但他们还是找到方法逃了出来。

 

他转过头最后看了一眼，贾维斯的身体已经残破不堪，几乎只剩下一个支架，但他仍本能的向着托尼的方向前进，钴蓝色的眼睛镶在空荡荡的的眼眶里，看上去却依然纯净如初。

 

他终于发现自己追不上托尼了，于是停下来站在原地，小小的支架看上去越来越渺小，最后，托尼看见他对自己伸出了手，真的只是小小的抬起来了一下，要不是托尼一直看着他他就错过了，轻轻晃动着，对他告别。

 

他进入了裂缝，出了模拟系统。

 

 

「EXECUTION

执行死刑」

 

 

贾维斯的意识留在了系统里，随着系统一起销毁了。

“没想到贾维斯会变成这样”

班纳站在托尼身边，和他一起看着模拟系统的数据一点点消失。

“是啊，真是没想到。一定是我太有魅力了，我真是个罪恶的男人”

托尼哈哈的笑着，拍了拍班纳的肩膀转身离开了。

 

 

 

 

 

“……洗脑很成功”

星期五看着眼前的数据说道

“记忆已经完全被替换了”

 

幻视静静的浮在空中望着托尼离开的方向，点了点头。

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个发生在奥创纪元之后的故事。  
> 一个我贾为了世界和平付出了一生，然而妮妮对于老贾的死感到自责不已于是其他人为了不失去有力的战力钢铁侠选择洗脑他让老贾背着污名死去的故事（  
> 我也不知道我一个老贾亲妈粉怎么就搞了这么个事出来（  
> 好吧事实是老贾没有死而是被我偷走了养在家里（诶嘿(*ﾟ∀`*)ﾉ☆｡ﾟ+.


End file.
